The New CBBC Channel
The New CBBC Channel is an upcoming children's channel by the BBC with a Spin-off Channel CBBC: Little Kids. It will feature the programs and presenters seen from the original CBBC on Choice block on BBC Choice List of presenters *Adrian Dickson *Michael Underwood *Ana Boulter *Angelica Bell *Liam Dolan *Emlyn the Gremlyn List of programmes Pre-School *Tweenies *Teletubbies *Little Monsters *ChuckleVision *Fireman Sam (Season 1, 2, 3 and 4) *Postman Pat (Season 1 and 2) *Albert the Fifth Musketeer *Little Bear *William's Wish Wellingtons *The Amazing Adventures of Morph *64 Zoo Lane *Christopher Crocodile *Hairy Jeremy *The Adventures of the Garden Fairies *The Little Polar Bear *Pingu (Season 1, 2, 3 and 4) *Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands *Jonny Briggs *The Art Box Bunch *Brum (Season 2) *Pigeon Street *Mr. Benn *Charlie Chalk *Dinobabies *Come Outside *Playdays (Weekdays) *Romuald the Reindeer *Greenclaws *Bob the Builder *Fiddley Foodle Bird *Melvin and Maureen's Music-a-Grams *Simon and the Witch *Monster Café *Oakie Doke *Teddy Trucks *Rupert Bear (1989 Series) *Polka-Dot Shorts *Star Hill Ponies *Bill and Ben *The Raggy Dolls (from ITV) *Fingermouse *Noddy (AKA: Noddy in Toyland) *Just So Stories *Spot *Camberwick Green *Mary Mungo & Midge *Bodger and Badger *Ethelbert the Tiger *Funnybones *Two by Two *Wiggly Park *Bitsa *Stoppit and Tidy *Paddington (1975 Series) *Dr Otter *Spider *Barney the Dog *Tales of the Tooth Fairies *'El Nombre' *Arabel and Mortimer *Binka *Monty the Dog *Pablo the Little Red Fox *64 Zoo Lane *Penny Crayon *A Bear Behind *Forget-Me-Not Farm *Happy Families *Bump *Open a Door *The Poddington Peas *Angelmouse *The Brolleys *Yoho Ahoy *Superbods *P.C. Pinkerton Animadness *Gadget Boy *Rugrats *Mona the Vampire *The Magic Key *The Fairly OddParents *Anthony Ant *The Smurfs *Dennis the Menace (1996 Seires) *The Animals of Farthing Wood *Woody Woodpecker *Bucky O'Hare *Top Cat *Pocket Dragon Adventures *The Wild Thornberrys *Bananaman *Tasmania *Rotten Ralph *The Raccoons *Microscopic Milton *Sheeep *The Lampies Comedy/Drama/Game Shows *Eureka TV *50/50 *SMart *Blue Peter on Choice (Original program) *Get Your Own Back *There's a Viking in My Bed *The Queen's Nose *Live & Kicking (New program) *Newsround on Choice (Original program) *Ukool *Smart Guy *It'll Never Work *Insides Out *Big Kids *Short Change *Why 5 *'The Really Wild Show (featuring El Nombre)' *Fix and Foxi *Byker Grove *UBOS *Grange Hill *Ted Seager's Wild Life *Harum Scarum *Animal Album Christmas *The First Snow of Winter (Christmas only) *Second Star to the Left (Christmas only) *Badjelly the Witch (Christmas only) *Santa's Special Delibery (Christmas only) The CBBC on Choice Awards Hosted by Chris Jarvis and Emlyn the Gremlyn, Enjoy a wonderful collection of CBBC shows from Bob the Builder, Playdays, Teletubbies, Tweenies, Pingu, Fireman Sam, Bodger and Badger and ChuckleVision to Enchanted Lands, The Art Box Bunch, Happy Families, Monster Café, The Raggy Dolls, Greenclaws and a brand new show, Yoho Ahoy. With clips from the best of CBBC programmers and new surprises from young children. The program will feature awards, speeches, music, cameos and the presentation of the Lifetime awards. Winners and Nominees Best Helper #Bob the Builder (Winner) #Max (from Tweenies) #Fireman Sam #Postman Pat #Oakie Doke #Mr. Benn #Albert the Fifth Musketeer #Windy Miller (Camberwick Green) #Model Millie *Big and Small #Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po (from Teletubbies) (Winner) #Mousey (from Bodger and Badger) #Pablo the Little Red Fox #Microscopic Milton #Roger (from Barney) #Lars the Little Polar Bear #Fingermouse #Pingu #Lewis T. Duck (from Charlie Chalk) *Cheeky Guys #The Chuckle Brothers (from ChuckleVision) (Winner) #Norman Price (from Fireman Sam) #Spud (from Bob the Builder) #Chucklesaurus (from Hairy Jeremy) #Dandelion and Burdock (from Forget Me Not Farm) #Weasel (from The Animals of Farthing Wood) #Custard (from Roobarb) #Dave and Denzil (from Oakie Doke) *Boys and Girls #Booty (from Yoho Ahoy) (Winner) #Noddy #Bella (from Tweenies) #Crystal Tipps (from Crystal Tipps and Alistair) #Jonny Briggs #William (from William's Wish Wellingtons) #Florence (from The Magic Roundabout) #Baz (from Starhill Ponies) *Animal Friends #Badger (from Bodger and Badger) (Winner) #Pingu #Zooters (from Little Green Planet Show) #Noo-Noo (from Teletubbies) #Cat (from Yoho Ahoy) #E.W. (from Wiggly Park) #Pilchard (from Bob the Builder) #The Artbox Bunch #Bumpy Dog (from Noddy) #Rupert the Roo (from The Raggy Dolls) #Monty the Dog *Funny Creatures #Greenclaws (Winner) #Morph (from The Amazing Adventures of Morph) #The Fiddley Foodle Bird #Clive the Kangaroo (from Radio Roo) #Vinny Dustbin (from Monster Café) #The Saucepan Man (from Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands) #The Poddington Peas *Lucky Friends #Peggy Patch (from Playdays) (Winner) #Laa-Laa (from Teletubbies) #Jake (from Tweenies) #Tessie Bear (from Noddy) #Brum #Hairy Jeremy #Charlie Chalk #Back-To-Front (from The Raggy Dolls) *The Best Group #Tweenies (Winner) #Teletubbies #Melvin and Maureen's Music-a-grams #The Raggy Dolls #The Brollys #Dino Babies See-Saw This is a children's block on The New CBBC Channel called See Saw, It used to be on after Playdays at 1.45pm and usually included programmers running over the next 15 minutes in total. Programmes *Bagpuss *Bod *Camberwick Green *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *Fingerbobs *The Flumps *Fireman Sam *Gran *Henry’s Cat *Joe *King Rollo *Little Misses and Mr Men *Morph *Mr Benn *Noah and Nelly *Paddington Bear *Parsley the Lion *Pigeon Street *Pinny's House *Postman Pat *Roobarb *Sir Prancelot *Spot the Dog *Willo the Wisp CBBC: Little Kids A group for CBBC: Little Kids which was running from 6am to 7pm every day, featuring a loop of programmes aimed at young children, with presentation links pre-recorded by a CBBC presenter from 1999-2004. What shows do children's remember watching on there it could be anything like Teletubbies, Tweenies, Bob the Builder, Playdays, Paddington, Simon and the Witch and Bitsa? Here you'll find loads of programmes, also not forgetting the special theme sections such as Choosy Bits, Wacky Weekend and Gremlyn TV. Programming Little Kids offers a mix of mostly UK-produced entertainment and educational output designed to encourage learning through play. These goals are realised through a range of programmes about simple science, natural history, music and movement, storytelling, make up and make do, puzzle programmes and animation. The channel's schedule is deliberately the same every weekday, with a different schedule at weekends, so that children can know what is on instinctively. The schedule also includes signed programmes, shown in the UK between 14:00 and 17:00 on weekends. 70s and 80s Programmes *The Amazing Adventures of Morph *Bananaman *Bod *Bodger and Badger *Camberwick Green *Caterpillar Trail *Charlie Chalk *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *The Family Ness *Fingermouse *Fireman Sam *The Flumps *Greenclaws *Happy Families *Henry’s Cat *Joe *Jonny Briggs *King Rollo *The Magic Roundabout *Mary Mungo & Midge *Mr. Benn *Mr. Men *Paddington *P.C. Pinkerton *The Poddington Peas *Postman Pat *Roobarb *Simon and the Witch *Spot the Dog 90s Programmes *Albert the Fifth Musketeer *Angelmouse *Animal World *The Animals of Farthing Wood *The Artbox Bunch *Barney *Bitsa *The Brollys *Bob the Builder *Brum *ChuckleVision *Come Outside *Dino Babies *Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands *Fiddley Foodle Bird *Forget Me Not Farm *Funnybones *The Greedysaurus Gang *Hairy Jeremy *Hotch Potch House *Joshua Jones *Juniper Jungle *Just So Stories *Little Bear *Little Green Planet Show *Little Monsters *The Little Polar Bear *Melvin and Maureen's Music-a-grams *Model Millie *Monster Café *Monster TV *Noddy *Oakie Doke *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Philbert Frog *Pingu *Playdays *Radio Roo *The Raggy Dolls *Spider *Starhill Ponies *Superbods *Tales of the Tooth Fairies *Teddy Trucks *Teletubbies *Tweenies *Wiggly Park *The Wild Bunch *Wildlife *William's Wish Wellingtons 00s Programmes *64 Zoo Lane *Andy Pandy *Balamory *Bill and Ben *Binka *Bits and Bobs *Clifford the Big Red Dog *'El Nombre' *Ethelbert the Tiger *Fab Lab *Fimbles *Polka Dot Shorts *The Shiny Show *SMarteenies *Story Makers *Treetown *Tikkabilla *Yoho Ahoy *Zingalong TV Schedule (1999) *6.00 Teletubbies *6.25 Spider *6.30 Fireman Sam *6.40 Paddington Bear *6.45 Postman Pat *7.00 Tweenies *7.20 Melvin and Maureen's Music-a-grams *7.35 Morph *7.40 Bob the Builder *7.50 Noddy *8.00 Playdays *8.20 Simon and the Witch *8.35 ChuckleVision *8.55 Poddington Peas *9.00 Brum *9.10 Bodger and Badger *9.25 Crystal Tipps and Alistair *6.30 Teletubbies *9:55 Spider *10.00 Tweenies *9.20 Oakie Doke *9.30 Playdays *9:45 The Raggy Dolls *9:55 Pingu *10.00 Penny Crayon *10.10 Bob the Builder *10.20 Green Claws *10.35 Fireman Sam *10.45 Postman Pat *11.00 Melvin and Maureen's Music-a-grams *11.15 Simon and the Witch *11.30 Paddington Bear *11.35 Fireman Sam *11.45 Radio Roo *12.00 Playdays *12.20 Noddy *12.30 Green Claws *12.45 Little Green Planet Show *12.55 Pingu *1.00 Tweenies *1.20 Tweenies *1.40 Oakie Doke *1.50 Starhill Ponies *2:00 ChuckleVision *2.20 Hairy Jeremy *2.25 The Little Polar Bear *2.30 Albert the Fifth Musketeer *3.00 Fireman Sam *3:10 Bodger and Badger *3.25 Crystal Tipps and Alistair *3.30 Teletubbies *3.55 Pingu *4.00 Green Claws *4.15 Bob the Builder *4.25 Paddington Bear *4.30 Tweenies *4:50 Oakie Doke *5.00 The Raggy Dolls *2:10 Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands *5.20 Radio Roo *5.35 Fireman Sam *5.45 Bodger and Badger Category:TV Networks Category:Character Wiki